Travel
by iShiAx3
Summary: Falling into different worlds like Tsubasa Chronicles characters. Only different. Instead of sword wielding heroes who fight monsters, we've got 14-year-old idiots falling through ceilings. Rated T just to be safe. R&R please.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Ehehehehehe... ok this might not be the best of stories. It probably won't be updated regularly either. Also my first fanfic. I dunno who I should put down for the characters because many many characters will show up. And I mean MANY characters. Because this is basically most of my favorite/not-so-favorite anime and manga smashed together into one story. Be prepared for one heck of a strange story.

* * *

"Holy crap! What the hell were you guys doing in here?!" They all looked up at me as if I was the crazy one.

"What-d-ya mean by 'what the hell' were we doing in here? We were having a dance competition of course." Our Anime Club secretary managed to extract herself from the pile of wood that had somehow mysteriously fallen on top of her. "But why did we have to pick the Industrial Arts/Wood Shop class again? There's so much dangerous machinery in here."

I sighed and tossed my backpack on the table by the door. "Well this classroom was just fine until you guys decided to hold a... dance competition." I skeptically raised an eyebrow at Belinda. "Are you SURE that's what you guys were doing here?"

"What else could we have been doing?" She pushed some planks of wood up against the wall. "There's been nothing to do in Anime Club lately anyways."

"Doesn't mean you can destroy my favorite classroom. I actually do some important stuff in here during school hours."

"Sure, drawing anime in a Wood Shop class is really important."

"Shut up, you're not a part of this."

"I am now."

"..."

"Uh, hello, if you guys have time to talk about stuff that's already happened, would you guys mind helping us with this rubble?" Our Vice President pointed to a second pile of wood that had been knocked over by their "dancing". "Mr. Syrja might not let us use his classroom anymore if we leave the stuff like this."

"Ok," I replied, putting my hands on my hips. "Let's see..." I wandered over to the pile of wood and picked out the darker colored planks. "Mahogany wood goes on the top shelf, followed by random pieces of wood that no one would ever want to use, followed by semi-good planks that could be used for crappier projects, followed by-"

"Hey, what's that?" We all looked over at Hans, who was staring intently at the wall.

"What, what?" We all ran over and crowded around him.

"That thing," he said, pointing at a strange circular mark in the wall. Belinda peered closely at it and then stepped back.

"I think I've seen that somewhere before..." she murmured, pacing back and forth. "Blue-ish circle with strange marks on it... Magic circle? No... something more powerful, probably..."

"Tsubasa Chronicles!" I exclaimed suddenly, causing everyone to jump.

"Eh?" Hans and Ben looked over at me. "What's Tsubasa Chronicles?"

"It's a manga by CLAMP," I responded. "It's about traveling through different worlds to save this princess. I can't remember when, but one of the characters used a circle similar to the one on our wall to teleport himself into a different world."

"So this thing can teleport us into a different world? Awesome!" Ben walked up closer to the mark. "How do we activate it? Do we say any magic words or anything like that?"

"Look, for all we know, some otaku could've drawn that mark there," I remarked. "Either way, we have to clean up before-"

"Ben! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" The circle began to emit a warm glowing light.

"Oh crap," I muttered. "Either something is wrong with the lights or Ben really activated that thing."

Belinda threw a backpack at me. "Hey, if you can stand there and make bad jokes, go get your binder. It looks like we might be going for a little trip." I grabbed my binder and joined the rest of the club members in front of the circle.

"Well," Vanessa muttered, "I dunno what's going on but I think that, at times like this, we let our President decide what to do." She turned to Jenny. "Well then, President, what do we do?"

"Uh... since we have nothing else to do, I guess we'll go into the glowing light thingy. And if it's not real, then we can just go back to cleaning."

"Yosh! You heard what Taichou said! Everyone into the portal!" The glowing light grew bigger and bigger, until it finally engulfed us all.

* * *

How was that for a prologue? Ok, maybe prologues are supposed to be author's notes to people. Or maybe building background on the time period. But I never bother to read prologues in actual books so I wouldn't know. Not that the stories on this site aren't actual stories. It's just that 's prologues are so much more interesting.

Helpful tips and critique are welcome. Any putting down or crap like "I hate your story it sucks" will be ignored.


	2. Crashing Through the Roof

**Author's Note: **Ok the reason this is in the Yu Yu Hakusho section is because it happens to be the first anime that shows up in this story. That doesn't mean that the ONLY characters you'll see are from Yu Yu Hakusho. Also, I'm changing the POV to omniscient narrator because it got too awkward writing in first-person POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Heck, I don't own anything in this story. Not even the other characters. Because the other characters are my friends. And they own themselves. And the text belongs to whomever it belongs to. In short, I don't own anything. And I don't claim to own anything.

* * *

Poke. Poke. Belinda's eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring up at a hole in the ceiling. The person sitting beside her let out a sigh of relief. "Whew, I thought you guys were dead or something." She turned her head.

"Uh, where am I and why is there a hole in the ceiling?" The guy looked at her, puzzled.

"Don't you remember?" She shook her head. "Oh. Well, I just woke up right, because I'm a late riser. So I was just about to get out of bed and meet up with my friends when all of a sudden a chunk of my ceiling comes falling down. I got really mad then because the landlord will probably have me pay for the damages and I don't make that much money, with a ramen stand and all. I was going to wake you guys up and make you guys pay but then I saw that you guys were actually kids." He scratched the back of his head and grinned. "But this is sure nostalgic. I used to mess around a lot too, when I was your age."

"Ugh, my head." Lucia struggled to push the planks off herself. "Well that's the last time I'm ever going through unidentified portals in Wood Shop class." She rubbed the back of her head. "Freakin' Ben, activating the stupid portal. I bet Mr. Syjra's going to be even more mad at our mess now... Ow..." She looked up and saw Belinda staring at her. "Oh hey Belinda! Where the hell are we?"

"Well, apparently, we fell in through some guy's ceiling." She pointed to the guy. "Does he look like someone from a different dimension to you? I think our theory was wrong."

Lucia's eyes grew huge. "OMG. Our theory was way off. Belinda, don't you realize who that is?"

"No, who?"

"That's Yuusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho!"

Belinda's eyes also grew large. "Isn't Yu Yu Hakusho an anime?"

"Yes. Which could only mean..."

Both their jaws dropped in a very comical anime-styled way. Yuusuke sweat-dropped. "Uh... what are you guys saying?"

Lucia quickly recovered and turned to Yuusuke. "Do you have a friend named Kurama?"

"Uh... yes? Wait, how'd you know?" He gave her a suspicious look. "Unless... you... you're... A PSYCHIC!!" He began jumping up and down. "WOW! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET ONE OF YOU PSYCHIC PEOPLE! I MEAN, I HAVE SPIRIT ABILITIES AND ALL BUT BEING ABLE TO TELL THE FUTURE IS STILL REALLY AWESOME!!"

"Uh, no... actually... I-"

"I GOT TO GO TELL KURAMA AND HIEI AND KUWABARA RIGHT THIS SECOND!" He grabbed his coat and ran to the door. "THIS IS SO AWESOME! THEY TOLD ME PSYCHICS DIDN'T EXIST! NOW I CAN PROVE THEM WRONG!" In about two seconds, be was running down the sidewalk. "KURAMA!! HIEI!!! KUWABARA!!!! I FOUND AN ACTUAL PSYCHIC!!!"

The neighbor opened a window. "SHUT UP AND LET PEOPLE SLEEP, YOU LOUSY BASTARD!!"

Belinda sweat-dropped and resumed her task of waking up the remaining unconscious Anime Club members. Lucia went over to the biggest pile of rubble and pulled some pieces of wood out.

"Hey Belinda, you think maybe we should help the guy fix his roof? I mean, we did mess it up really badly." She examined the largest piece of wood and added, "Well it's no wonder his ceiling collapsed. Look at this crappy wood!"

"Yeah, yeah, stop obsessing over the ceiling and help me wake up our club members."

"'kay..." She sat down on her heels and began poking (more like slapping) her fellow peers awake.

"OW!! WTF WAS THAT FOR, LUCIA?!"

"AGH!! YOU GOT MY EYE!!"

"SHUT UP! BELINDA TOLD ME TO WAKE YOU GUYS UP SO STOP COMPLAININ'!!"

"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?"

"Hey this isn't Wood shop. Why is there wood everywhere?"

"YOU STEPPED ON MY TOE!!"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL STEP ON EVERYONE'S TOE!!"

"..."

The Anime Club members all hung their heads in shame. "We're very sorry, Belinda."

"Sheesh, you people make a scene wherever we are. It's a wonder the neighbors haven't called the cops on us yet." She glanced out the window. "Oh, looks like he's back."

They're heads all popped back up. "He? Who's he?"

Belinda smirked. "You'll see." The door bursted open.

"Oh," Lucia remarked. "It's just Yuusuke. And you brought your friends too."

"SEE? WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! THEY'RE PSYCHIC!! THEY KNOW ALL OUR NAMES AND STUFF TOO!! AND THEY CAME FALLING IN THROUGH THE ROOF!!"

"...Well in that case, they could just be demons." Hiei reached for his sword. "What do you want with us? Speak the truth or we'll cut your heads open."

"Wait, Hiei." Kurama stepped forward. "These people do not have any sort of demonic aura. From my point of view, it seems they are merely unlucky children who somehow managed to fall through the roof."

"Yeah, Urameshi. They don't have an ounce of spirit energy in them. How can these kids be psychic?"

But of course Yuusuke didn't listen to them. "They're psychic all right? I know they're psychic. Right? Aren't you guys psychic?"

"Uh..." All eyes turned to Belinda.

"Wow, Belinda, what'd you tell this guy?"

"Hey, it wasn't me, all right? Lucia happened to figure out who the guy was and asked him a random question."

What'd you ask him?"

"I asked him if he had a friend named Kurama."

"Why would you ask him that?"

"I recognized his character. He's Urameshi Yuusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho. It's one of my favorite anime so I identified him easily. But he doesn't realize he's an anime character I guess, because he thinks I'm psychic."

"Wait, what do you think will happen if we tell them that they're all anime characters?"

"Don't try it. It'll be a problem if this Yu Yu Hakusho dimension blows up."

"Hey, maybe we'll get back if we blow up this dimension."

"Yeah, and maybe we'll all get killed."

"Uh... not to cut into your discussion or anything, but we have a 4-feet-10 chibi who seems ready to cut us all open with his sword, not to mention burn us to a crisp with his dark dragon flame. So could we hurry it up here?"

"Right." Jenny turned to Yuusuke. "The truth is, we're not psychic. We just know all about you because in our world, you guys are a cartoon show."

"Oh crap. She's done it now."

"We're all going to die."

"You know, before we die, I just want to tell you all that I really loved you guys and-"

"SHUT UP!!"

"..."

"Yes, Belinda."

But Yuusuke just cocked his head to the side. "Cartoon show?"

"Er... yeah." Belinda stepped in. "You guys are such great heroes that our world made a cartoon about you guys! And we know everything about you guys because of that show!"

"Liars." All heads turned to Hiei, who glared at the newcomers. "There are only three worlds in this universe," he remarked coldly. "And none of them have released any kind of media that could let you know EVERYTHING about us." He drew his sword and pointed it at them. "I suggest you tell the truth this time."

All of a sudden one of the windows in the room blew up.

"Quickly," Belinda ordered. "Jump out through the window!" the rest, seeing the ready-to-murder look on Hiei's face, decided to comply. They all jumped out the window just as an evil demon was about to enter. The evil demon sweat-dropped at the sight of angry Hiei and decided that it wanted to live another day. Then it saw the tasty-looking 14-year-old Anime Club members and realized it was hungry.

"RAWR!! PUNY HUMANS!! PREPARE TO BECOME LUNCH!"

"HOLY CRAP!! THAT BIG FAT UGLY THING'S AFTER US!!! RUN!!!"

"NO WAIT! IF WE'RE IN ANIME WORLD WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO USE MAGIC!"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR EXPERIMENTS!! JUST RUN!!"

"I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TOUCHED THE PORTAL!!"

Yuusuke blinked, then grabbed Hiei's collar and began shaking him in a comical way.

"YOU CHASED THEM AWAY YOU BASTARD!! I WAS GOING TO HAVE NEW FRIENDS WHO WERE PSYCHICS BUT YOU CHASED THEM AWAY!!!"

Kuwabara and Kurama sweat-dropped, then jumped out the window to deal with the demon.

* * *

Ok I think it got kinda messy towards the end. The characters are probably a bit OOC (ok, VERY OOC) but this is my first fanfic so please bear with me. Critique and tips are appreciated. Complaints about the characters I created or the anime characters being OOC will be ignored. (Ok, maybe not ignored if you can tell me how to improve the anime characters and make them sound less OOC. Because I generally don't pay attention to characters.)


	3. A Stroll Down the Neighborhood

**Author's Note: **Well nothing to say here, really. This is the 2nd chapter? More characters making cameo appearances I guess.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or the characters Clow and Yuuko. In fact, I do not own anything. That's why this is a FANfiction.

* * *

"STOP PUNY HUMANS!! GIVE UP AND BECOME LUNCH ALREADY!!" The demon knocked down buildings and streetlights as it ran after the group that just barely jumped out the window a few minutes ago. "STOP!! I PROMISE IT WON'T HURT!! I'LL JUST SWALLOW YOU ALL IN ONE GULP!! NO BITING!!" It opened its mouth. "SEE? I DON'T EVEN HAVE TEETH!!"

Belinda turned around, her face looking extremely comical at the moment. "LIKE HELL WE'D BELIEVE SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO EAT US FOR LUNCH!!!" She stopped to pick up a rock that happened to be on the sidewalk. "TAKE THAT YOU EVIL DEMON!!"

The rock flew like a meteor and hit the demon square in the face. It fell backwards, tears streaming out of its eyes. "OW!!! YOU HIT MY NOSE!!! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS, HUMANS!!"

"BLEH!!" Belinda stuck her tongue out and ran after the rest of the group. The demon struggled to get up.

"YES!!! RUN ALL YOU WANT!!! BUT IT IS USELESS, I TELL YOU!! ANY HUMAN YOU STANDS UP TO ME WILL BE-"

"Destroyed?" The demon turned around and its eyes widened.

"HOLY CRAP!! YOU PEOPLE A-A-ARE THE O-O-ONES W-W-WHO-"

"Yeah, we're the ones who kicked ass at the Dark Tournament! And we're going to kick your ass next!"

And from his point of view, the demon knew he was not going to be very lucky that day. He gulped as the orange-haired high school delinquent and red-haired honors student advanced on him. "Uh oh."

* * *

_Back at the WoodShop Class in the real world...._

The door to the classroom opened slowly and a man, the teacher of that classroom, cautiously peered in.

"My God in Heaven," he proclaimed, seeing the mess. "What did those kids do in here?"

"Ah, but it was only _hitsuzen_ after all," his wife murmured. He turned around.

"I knew there was somethin' funny about you. Just couldn't quite put a finger on it."

She smiled. "See? Even if we put our memories to sleep, the body still remembers." She stepped tentatively by the pile of wood and examined the magic circle. "Hm, how crafty, Clow."

He shrugged. "Well, Yuuko-san, you did say 'prepare for those kids'. So I did what I felt neded to be done."

"But another world? Is that really necessary?"

"Hey, the worlds need to be balanced out. This is the only way to do that."

The witch glanced at the pile of wood and smirked. "Well, either way, you still have to clean up this mess. You'll be fired if they see this tomorrow morning."

"How rude!" Then, in a gentler tone, he added, "See you at home."

* * *

_Back in the Anime World..._

"Whew, I think we lost it."

Diego leaned back against the fence of the school and remarked, "Sure. We've really lost it."

"Don't get started on that argument again, Diego."

"But nothing here makes sense."

"People, people, stop arguing like an old married couple."

"Though I don't really mind because this is really good for comic relief."

"Shut up Lucia."

The girl smirked and pushed her glasses up. "Hey, you never know. Since we're in an anime, it might actually happen."

Belinda gasped. "You're right! Which means..." And she stole a furtive glance at Diego.

"What?" Realization hit him. "Oh no. Please no. You don't mean to say that-"

Smirk. "Since this is part of an anime, the chances of you two being paired up together have just risen to nearly 100%."

Twitch. "What if I kill him?"

"Murder mystery."

"No wait, maybe he'll just mysteriously disappear like Dr. Tofu in Ranma 1/2."

"Remember, Yu Yu Hakusho was not created by Rumiko Takahashi. There's no Takahashi Character Death Syndrome here."

"Well Yu Yu Hakusho may not be created by Rumiko Takahashi, but that over there is."

"Huh? What?"

They all turned around to find a white-haired, dog-eared hanyou frantically running away from a raven-haired school girl. And the school girl looked pissed.

"INUYASHA!!! OSUWARI!!"

The hanyou fell down right on cue. Anime Club members sweat-dropped. Belinda rushed forward and began poking him.

Poke. Poke. "Uh... I think he's dead."

"...Probably."

"Oh, and who are you guys?"

"Kagome Hate Club, nice to meet ya."

"... Eh?"

Lucia shrugged. "I dunno. I just don't like Kagome."

The raven-haired girl drew her bow. "Are you guys demons?"

"No, woman, we're 14-year-old kids who fell through Yuusuke's roof. So why'd you kill Inuyasha?"

"... INUYASHA??!?!?!" Tears began streaming down her eyes in a very comical way. She grabbed him by the collar and began to shake him. "INUYASHA?!?! DON'T DIE ON ME DAMMIT!!! I CAN'T LIVE IN THIS WORLD WITHOUT YOU!!!"

"Uhh... ano ne... I think you're making it worse..."

"But then again... her 'osuwari' command shouldn't hurt him because he's used to it...."

"... You think maybe he's faking it?"

Yeah... probably."

Kagome's eyes flashed at this remark. "INUYASHA YOU LIAR!!!" Then, with the superhuman strength usually reserved for the women of anime, she threw him into the air and sent him flying. "SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT WHEN YOU'RE REALLY DEAD!!"

"But then again," Vanessa added, "Inuyasha might have actually been hurt."

"Heh, good point. And she just sent him flying."

"Ah well. Anime characters never get hurt seriously enough to die."

"With the exception of Kagura, the Shichinintai, Yura...."

"Well he's a strong character. He probably won't die."

"...Naraku, the Toguro brothers, Karasu..."

"You know, that list of characters who died in combat isn't really helping us."

"OMG I HAVE TO GO SAVE INUYASHA!!" The raven-haired school girl ran off at a suprtnatural speed, with a dust cloud flying behind her.

* * *

Ok that probably sucked. Well I needed some kind of transition into the next main part of the story. So just take this as a transitional chapter. Once again, helpful tips and critique really appreciated. Putting down or comments like "I hate you. You're dumb." or "This story sucks. Quit filling people's minds with crap" will be ignored. If you don't like the story, give me tips on how to make it better or just don't read the story.


End file.
